


Furpect Pair

by kittenjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, WonJun - Freeform, Wonhui - Freeform, wen jun hui|jun hui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjun/pseuds/kittenjun
Summary: Cup of coffee. Love confession.Wonhui one shot AU wherein Junhui  gains strength from the strong aroma of his coffee to confess his feelings to Wonwoo only to be rejected by the latter. Now he don't know which one's bitter his coffee or what he feels towards Wonwoo's word.





	Furpect Pair

“Good evening, Sir! Welcome to Furfect Moment.” Wonwoo and Junhui smiled sweetly and greet back the crew of their favorite cat cafe.

Junhui being a cat lover instantly fell inlove with the place the first time Wonwoo brought him there. Both of them loves cat.

“What would you like to have?” Wonwoo asked him as he scans the menu. He thinks it’s good to go grab some coffee after their hella tiring practice today.

“One iced americano and one lemon cake and one smile from you, Jeon Wonwoo,” Junhui said and wink at him the moment he switch his eyes from menu to him. Wonwoo kicked Junhui under the table and just rolled his eyes on him. Wonwoo give out their orders to the cafe staff and after repeating their orders she left them to prepare their orders.

Junhui crossed his arms and looked at Wonwoo. Wonwoo raised his eyebrow and gives Junhui a questioning look. Wonwoo realized that he missed the guy. He have missed him so much that he just wants to hug him real tight right then and there, but he’ll never do that. He missed being with him. Junhui had been busy with his schedule in China for the past 3 months. He’d been away from his group for hella three months. He had been busy with a Chinese film where he was casted as the main lead. 

Junhui and Wonwoo are both member of a 13 member Korean boy group Seventeen. But Junhui and Minghao--his co-member are both Chinese. They’ve been together for more than five years already so there’s no doubt that they are really close to each other. But these past few months they’ve been busy with their individual schedules. Junhui been back to acting, Wonwoo is having a happy time with fans as he tried vlogging as per fans suggestions. And their other co-members had been busy with MC-ing, variety shows, kdrama and of course some focus on creating masterpiece for their next comeback.

“What are you staring at?” Wonwoo asked as he raised his eyebrows on Jun. 

Junhui motion Wonwoo to come closer to him which Wonwoo obliged even if being confused was written all over his face.

“I’ve missed you,” Junhui whispered which made Wonwoo blush instantly but he tried so hard not to be too obvious. Junhui looks like flirting on him. They are on a public place for Pete’s sake! People might think of any other idea that may cause ruckus for their careers. But most importantly it brings ruckus to his heart. Junhui just missed him and his imagination was already beyond the borderline.

 

“Shut up, you fool!” Wonwoo whispered back at him and whacked Junhui’s head just to hide his embarrassment. Junhui always love to fool around and loves doing fanservice with members expense. Like, if he found out that the fans wants him to do some skinship with a certain member, he’ll do it. Junhui’s active in social media. He sometimes stalk their fans’ accounts just to get ideas on how he can please them more or how can he show his gratitude towards them for their unending support. But they’re not in front of the camera now, so there’s no need of Junhui to be that flirty. 

“Stop fooling around, your fanservice isn’t required here”

“But I really did miss you.” Junhui repeated. Wonwoo want to go and pinch him as Junhui looks like a baby. Pure and innocent., 

Wonwoo suddenly run out of words because of that. Luckily their orders came and he was saved from the awkwardness. After their order was serve him and Jun just had some catching up. Wonwoo silently thank all the gods that Junhui stopped throwing flirty remarks on him. 

“So, aren’t you gonna talk and waste all our time here sippin’ that macchiato of yours?” Junhui suddenly asked.

“I got nothing tell,” Wonwoo just shrugged.

“Aish! It’s been three months. How have you been?”

“It’s not as if you don’t call me everyday like a real boyfriend just to ask how my day goes,” Wonwoo replied while looking straight to Junhui. Yeah he calls him each and everyday just to ask him about daily life. He knows he do that to all of them because before he hangs up Junhui will tell that he’ll call another member. So he didn’t expect anything from that, but it makes his heart weak for him.

“I told you, I miss you.” Junhui said as he plastered a sweet smile that melts his heart.

“You really do act like my boyfriend”

“I want to be one.” Wonwoo creased his forehead as he doesn’t get what did Junhui said. It’s not that he doesn’t get it at all, he just don’t want to give himself any wrong idea. “I want to be your boyfriend” Wonwoo instantly chokes on his coffee. And once again he whacks Junhui’s head.

“I told you not to play any shitty prank of yours to me, you fool!”

“But I ain’t joking,” Junhui cutely pouts as he said the word. 

“Whatever! I’m not buying any of your prank.” Wonwoo stands up and left Junhui on that cafe. Junhui on the other side hurriedly paid for their orders and run to follow Wonwoo. Luckily, Junhui was able to catch his hand. 

Wonwoo was shocked when Junhui suddenly hold his hand. He was huffing the moment he caught his hand. 

No one from the two of them is talking as they walk towards their dorm. Also neither of the two of them is breaking from their holding hands. Wonwoo was the first one to let go of Junhui’s hands as he opens the door of their dorm. 

“What happened to the two of you?” Seungcheol asked as he points to the two of them.

“Huh? Nothing,” Wonwoo answered and passed by him. He heard that Cheol asked Junhui something but he wasn’t able to hear it clearly because Seungcheol just whisper his words to Junhui. All he heard was “Goodluck!” from Cheol after Junhui answered him.

“Woo, let’s talk.” Wonwoo’s heart almost jumped out of his heart the moment he saw Junhui in front of the door of their room’s shower room.

“What the hell, Wen Junhui?! You startled me! You could’ve waited me there!” Wonwoo whines and points their bed. He just passed by to Junhui and go straight to his bed. He gets his unfinished reading book from his bedside table and opens it to the part where he stopped. “What is it you want to talk?” He asked Junhui while reading but he doesn’t answered. So he thought maybe it’s not that important and Junhui just chose to get some rest. He’s already so into it when once again Junui scared the hell out of him again. Junhui just deadass remove his book from his hand and put it back on his bedside table. 

“What the hell is your problem? Get off of me!” He said as he push Junhui. Wonwoo was already pissed off. He hates it the most when someone disturbed him from reading. But what he hates the most is the fact that Junhui is hovering over him making his heart beats abnormally. 

“I told you let’s talk.” Junhui seriously said while looking straight to him. “Why you keep on ignoring me after we went on that coffee shop?” Junhui asked. Wonwoo tried to get up and push Junhui but to no avail Junhui pushed him back on his bed. “You can’t escape this time.” Junhui was still on top of Wonwoo and Junhui’s now lowering his face towards his. Wonwoo closed his eyes in an instant. “Open your eyes, Woo. Look at me,” Junhui said sounding like he is pleading. Wonwoo slowly opens his eyes and look straightly on his. Wonwoo feels like he’s drowning from his orbs.

Junhui lowered his face more until his lips touched Wonwoo’s soft lips. Wonwoo was beyond being shocked. He feels like his brain felt like haywire. His heart was about to explode. Junhui moves his lips slowly. His kiss was sweet that makes Wonwoo weak and made him give in to the sensation that Junhui brings. He kissed him back. He was holding on Junhu’s shirt as if his life’s depended on it. The kiss deepened as time goes by. Wonwoo loves how they ravish each other’s lips in a sweet manner. He doesn’t know that it was possible. Junhui bites his lips before he let go to give both of them the time to breathe. They’re both huffing as they break from kissing. Junhui leans his forehead on his. And give him a peck on a lips.

“I know you might take my words as another prank of mine,” Junhui started. Junhui lifted his head a little so he can look straight to Wonwoo’s eyes again. “But please believe me when I say I like you, ah no! I love you! I’m inlove with you. I know people might say this is wrong, but for me it feels right. You might hate me after this confession but I won’t say sorry. Coz I am not. I’m not sorry for falling inlove with you.” Wonwoo felt like he just melted on his bed after hearing Junhui’s words. 

Wonwoo was about to speak up when someone screamed.

“Holy hell! Kimbap kidding?” That’s Seungkwan who obviously caught Junhui on top of him while confessing and with that loud voice, Wonwoo bet that he might drawn attention from anyone near their room’s door. Wonwoo panicked that he have pushed Junhui so hard that made Junhui fall on the ground. He immediately regret what he did when he heard Junhui exclaimed. He immediately helped Junhui to get up. Infront of them are now Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

“Aish! Don’t you know how to knock?” Junhui annoyingly asked Seungkwan.

“Excuse me, Mr. Wen! The two of you are not the only one who shares this room. There’s three of us. So stop giving question like that.” Seungkwan retorted. 

“Seungkwan, let me explain,” Wonwoo said trying to collect words to give explanations to Seungkwan. 

“Let me guess, you already confessed!” Jeonghan wickedly guessed. He is smiling annoyingly and he can see in his eyes that he’s teasing him.

“What?” Seungcheol and Junhui asked in unison. Wonwoo just want to evaporate right at that moment.

“That guy over there named Jeon Wonwoo has been inlove with that Chinese guy named Wen Junhui for two years now. Surprise!” Wonwoo want to curse Jeonghan. All eyes are now on Wonwoo, including Jun’s they are all giving him questioning look.

“He ain’t straight but it’s not as if a bad thing. He just fall in love. Stop giving him that look. You seem like you’re judging him.” Jeonghan said to Seokmin, Seungkwan and Seungcheol.

“So does it mean, Junhui won?” Seungcheol asked that makes Wonwoo confuse. What the hell he mean by that.

“Hey scumbags, did you put a bet on Wonwoo?” Seokmin asked.

“Shut up! That’s not what I mean,” Seungcheol retorted. “Junhui also likes Wonwoo so he basically won Wonwoo’s heart,” Seungcheol explained. 

“My head is about to explode! What am I gonna do with this information?” Seungkwan said while massaging his temple. 

“You, fools get out!” Wonwoo shout at them. “Get out!” Wonwoo get up from his bed and pushed all four of the guys out of their room.

“Hey! Let me in! That is also my room!” he heard Seungkwan whinning outside. 

“Later! Stay there for a while. I still have some confession to do here. So fuck off!” 

He shifted his eyes on Junhui who is now smirking on him. 

“Getting back to the business,I don’t know that you’re also inlove with me. Life can be surprisingly beautiful most of the time,” said by Junhui as he approached him and pinned him against the door.

“I’m afraid it will become awkward for the both of us. But believe me I get jealous every time you’re being paired up whether it be by our co-members or with other artist. I’m afraid you’ll get disgusted with me because I ain’t straight. I’m afraid that you’ll--” Wonwoo’s words was stopped when Junhui once again kissed him. But it was just a quick kiss. A kiss just to make him stop from blabbering words.

“You don’t have to fear anything anymore. I’m here for you and will always be here for you. I don’t care whoever they will pair up with me, because in my heart there’s only you. We may go anywhere but you’ll always be in my heart. We may not be with each other’s side physically everyday but I’ll bring you in my heart.”

“What’s taking you so long? Just kiss each other already so I can sleep!” Seungkwan once again bangs the door. Both Junhui and Wonwoo just laugh it off. 

“I love you,” Wonwoo said and gave Junhui a peck on the lips.

“Hey!” Seungkwan once again interrupt them.

Junhui opened the door for Seungkwan.

“Took you so many years to confess to each other. You could’ve been a good couple for two years already if you didn’t become cowards,” Seungkwan said as he approach his bed and drastically covered himself with blankets.

“Says the one who’s in love with his best friend for so many years,” Wonwoo and Junhui said in unison that made Seungkwan looked at them with panicked eyes

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with us,” said Junhui and winked at Seungkwan. 

“Thank you! OMG! May your relationship last until eternity. You are the best couple!” Seungkwan exclaimed aggressively that made the two laugh. “Sleep now, you got a lot of explaining to do with the members tomorrow. Goodnight, kittens!” Seungkwan advised before he drift himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
